1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child carrier apparatuses, and more particularly to child carrier apparatuses having rear seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current strollers may include front and rear seats to accommodate more than one child at a time. The stroller with front and rear seats differs from conventional strollers with a single front seat by including additional support tubes for affixing the rear seat. Moreover, child strollers with front and rear seats may generally have two types of construction: a first type has the rear seat permanently affixed with the stroller frame, and a second type has the rear seat detachably mounted with the stroller frame so that it can be removed from the child stroller. For detaching the rear seat, the child stroller frame usually includes a resilient element having a side portion provided with a protrusion, and the rear seat may have a seat support tube provided with a hole corresponding to the protrusion. When the rear seat is installed with the stroller frame, the protrusion of the resilient element can engage with the hole to lock the seat support tube with the stroller frame. When the caregiver wants to remove the rear seat, the protrusion can be depressed to disengage from the hole of the seat support tube. Being unlocked, the rear seat then can be detached from the stroller frame.
However, the conventional constructions may not be convenient to operate for removing the rear seat. Moreover, no recline adjustment of the seat is permitted.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child carrier apparatus having a detachable rear seat that is adjustable in angular position and address at least the foregoing issues.